powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiple Eyes
The ability to have more than two functioning eyes. Variation of Eye Manifestation. Also Called *Extra Eyes Capabilities The user possesses more than two functioning eyes and as such possesses a greater form of peripheral vision than the average creature. Associations *Arachnid Physiology *Enhanced Vision **360-Degree Vision Depending on the location of the eyes. **Astral Vision **Telescopic Vision **X-Ray Vision *Eye Manifestation Limitations *Very obvious weak-spots for attack. *May have difficulty processing the additional viewpoints of each eye. *May have problems defending against sight-based attacks. *Eye placement can range from inconvenient (on palms, fingertips, torso, inside mouth, etc.) to debilitating (bottom of the feet, etc.). *Extra eyes may be used solely for Ocular Techniques, and may not be able to perceive visually. Known Users See Also: Extra Eyes. Literature Manga/Anime Gallery Eyeguy.jpg|Eye Guy (Ben 10) has eyes all over his upper body, except, ironically, his face. Kevin 11.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) Spidermonkey_Ben_10.jpg|Spidermonkey (Ben 10) has four eyes. Stinkfly_Stink.jpg|Stinkfly (Ben 10) has four eyes. Pernida Parnkgnas.JPG|Pernida Parnkgnas (Bleach) can sprout multiple eyes on itself via the Compulsory. File:Zommari_Amor.jpg|Zommari Rureaux (Bleach) possesses 58 eyes with the abilities to use the Amor. Tienshinan.articlepic.2009.jpg|As a descendant of the Three-Eyed Clan, Tien (Dragon Ball) has a working third eye. Garnet_Three Eyes.jpg|Being a Gem Fusion, Garnet (Steven Universe) has three eyes. Sugilite without her Glasses.jpg|Being a Gem fusion, Sugilite (Steven Universe) has five eyes. Malachite_Eyes.png|Being a Gem Fusion, Malachite (Steven Universe) has four eyes. RainbowQ.png|Being a Gem Fusion, Rainbow Quartz (Steven Universe) has four eyes. Sardonyx_PNG_new.png|Being a Gem Fusion, Sardonyx (Steven Universe) has four eyes. Cluster Eyes Steven universe.png|The Cluster (Steven Universe) possesses four eyes. Rhodonite Steven Universe.png|Being a Gem Fusion, Rhodonite (Steven Universe) has four eyes. Fluorite Steven Universe.png|Being a Gem Fusion, Fluorite (Steven Universe) has six eyes. Danzo's_arm.png|Danzō Shimura's (Naruto) right arm has 10 Sharingan; though none of them can see, they act as fodder for the Izanagi. Madara's Rinne-Sharingan..gif|In his Ten Tails Jinchuriki form, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) possesses the Rinne Sharingan as a third eye. Kaguya's_dojutsu.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) possesses the Rinne Sharingan as a third eye. File:Momoshiki_Otsutsuki_(Boruto)_Transformed.png|Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (Boruto) had 3 Rinnegan. Hekian-hand.jpg|While using his Thousand Eye Technique, Hekian (Kekkaishi) has a multitude of purple eyes emerge from several places on his right hand to see through obstacles. Daikaku.png|Daikaku Inumura (Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East) possesses an evil eye on his forehead, a cat's eye that "can perceive those who are not human and destroy them." Wizeman_the_Wicked.gif|Wizeman the Wicked (NiGHTS: Into Dreams/Journey of Dreams) has no eyes on his head, but a single eye on each of his six palms. Racnoss eyes.jpg|Racnoss (Doctor Who) possess 6 eyes Redeye H.png|Redeye (Valkyrie Crusade) Fanfan.png|Fang Fang Huang (Rosario + Vampire) displays his third eye. Gyokuro_Enemy_Zero.png|When her full power is unleashed, Gyokuro Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) sprouts two extra eyes on her palms. Siluriansp80.jpg|Some species of Homo Reptilia (Doctor Who) possess a third eye in their foreheads which can be used for a variety of purposes review_saucermen_large.jpg|Saucer Men (Invasion of the Saucer Men) possess two extra eyes on their hands File:Ghost Eye.jpg|Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) used the Ghost ÄRM, Ghost Eye to give herself a set of multiple eyes, since her original was gouged out when villagers tortured her. Third-Eye_Chess.png|Girom (Marchen Awakens Romance) was born with a third working eye. Teen Titans Go! Magic God.png|The Magic God (Teen Titans Go!) has three eyes. Josuke .jpg|Due to being the fusion of Yoshikage Kira and Josefumi Kujo, Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion) has 4 testicles, 4 eyeballs and 2 tongues. Garden of Eyes Kubo.jpg|The Garden of Eyes (Kubo and the Two Strings) Tom Star vs. the Forces of Evil.png|Tom (Star vs the Forces of Evil) possesses three working eyes. 3rd Eye Pudding.png|Charlotte Pudding (One Piece) reveals her third eye hidden under her bangs. Belial four eye.png|Hakuryuu Ren (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) has a four eyes in Belial Djinn, with two extra eyes on his forehead. Belial.png|Belial (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) the Djinn of Truth and Conviction has five eyes. Thousand_Eye_Restrict.gif|Thousand Eyed Restrict (Yu-gi-Oh Duel Monsters) is a monstrosity with one thousand eyes. EYES!!!!!!!.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) has countless eyes. Baskerville.jpg|Baskerville (Hellsing) is Alucard's pet hellhound. File:Wisely_Kamelot.png|Wisely Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) Has three additional eyes the extra eyes running in a line along his forehead and forming from his stigmata. John Dee Nioh.jpg|After absorbing a huge amount of Amrita, John Dee (Nioh) gained the ability to transform into the yokai Hundred Eyes... Hundred Eyes Nioh.jpg|...an enormous monster whose entire body is covered in eyes. Multiple Eye H.png|Multiple Eye (Valkyrie Crusade) Hiei_Many_Eyes.jpg|Hiei's (YuYu Hakusho) third eye was forcefully implanted into him, and he can open hundred eyes all over his body. Humungosaur Four Arms Fusion Ben 10 Omni.PNG|Fourmungousar (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses four eyes like Four Arms. Four-Arms-ben-10-alien-force-11900144-499-512.jpg|Four Arms (Ben 10) possesses four eyes Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Enhancements Category:Vision Faculty Category:Ocular Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers